


Сегодня я надену...

by fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020 (fandom_Ralph_Fiennes_2020)



Category: Strange Days (1995), The English Patient (1996), The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: Clothes, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Other, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Ralph_Fiennes_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Ralph%20Fiennes%202020
Summary: Микро-исследование и подбор женской одежды из масс-маркета.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	1. Отель "Гранд Будапешт"

**Author's Note:**

> Задачей было найти то, что можно пойти и купить здесь и сейчас и учесть настроение и цветовую палитру персонажа.

Мсье Густав носит униформу лиловых и фиолетовых цветов. Лиловый и нежно-розовый очень популярны в этом сезоне, а вот фиолетовый практически не встречается.

  
[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/68/80/zERkwUpI_o.jpg)  



	2. Английский пациент

Ласло и все его окружение носят одежду светлых тонов. Южный климат дает о себе знать.  
Бежевые удобные брюки, белые рубашки - все это без проблем можно найти в этом сезоне.

  
[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/83/68/UznW5fXi_o.jpg)  



	3. Странные дни

Ленни носит черные кожаные брюки и на протяжении фильма постоянно меняет шелковые рубашки. Почти все они - с мелким узором и широкими манжетами. Такие рубашки в этом сезоне в масс-маркете не популярны. Зато кожаные штаны, наоборот, можно найти во множестве разных фасонов.

  
[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/84/3b/2hvzSCEW_o.jpg)


End file.
